The Night Whisper
by Yoshi7210
Summary: Keiko is very depressed. Who can save her now...?


The Night Whisper

In the darkest dark there is always something there...because you have the feeling...

Keiko stood alone on the Moonlight Ridge. She stared into the cascade of stars. Their reflection seemed to give off the light she felt inside. "W-why do I feel so alone...if I feel this way?" she whispered. Keiko sat down and looked up at the stars again. There she could see the great constellations. She wondered whether the stars really held a prophecy for each being down below them, as she had been told. "But what is mine?" she thought. "I feel alone. Although I am surrounded by many, I just feel...alone." Keiko looked around. "I feel ashamed...so ashamed." Suddenly, she heard a sound. The sound, while familiar, seemingly echoed through the night. She whipped around. "That's not...is it? NO." She felt uneasy. "Who's there whispering?" said a voice. A familiar, hot voice. Keiko felt her face turn hot. "Oh no..." "What's wrong?" The voice belonged to none other than Emile. Keiko spoke very softly. "N-nothing...nothing..." Emile smiled. "You don't have to feel nervous.."  
>Keiko looked up again. The stars seemed to shine brighter than ever. "Is...is this...my prophecy?" she thought. This time, Emile's voice was soft and shy. "Keiko..." Keiko turned toward him slowly. "What is it..?" "D-do you...do you want to stargaze with me?" Keiko couldn't see it, but she blushed bright red. Emile could see it though, and he blushed a bit too. Keiko answered softly, her voice just barely above a whisper. "S...sure..."<p>

Keiko and Emile both sat down on the ridge. Keiko's tail was shaking unnervingly as Emile pointed out the constellations. She thought again. "I...I've gotta tell him." Keiko gazed at Emile. "Emile...there's something I gotta tell you." Emile looked curious."What is it, Keiko?" "...Emile...I've fallen...in love with you..."

Emile stared in astonishment. "I...I...I-I don't know what to say..." Keiko stared at him curiously, trying to guess what was on his mind. "I...I'm afraid of what he'll say.."she thought. Emile's voice was lowered to barely above a whisper. "Keiko...I'm not sure how to say this...I-I..." Keiko could feel a tear coming to her eye. She wasn't sure why. "Keiko...you...you're very dear to me." Emile said. "B-but..." Keiko felt the one tear turn to many. "Don't say it...it...it hurts too much..." Keiko said. She turned around and stared at the stars. They were still shining brightly. "This is meaningless...this is nothing...no, no...I am nothing..." she whispered. "Don't say that..." said Emile, who had obviously heard. Keiko confronted him. "You! YOU! I. Will. Never. Forgive. You." she spat each word as if it were poison. "Never..." and with that last word, Keiko was gone. Gone.

Sometime later, after Emile had met Sakura, he went for a walk one night. As he walked, he heard a voice that was arguing, as well as one that was tragic. The arguing voice said, "Who did this to you?" The tragic voice, which sounded oddly familiar, answered, "H...his name was Emile." Emile immediately snapped up to the edge of the ridge. There he saw Keiko, the tragic voice, and another figure, the arguing voice, which was unrecognizable. But what shocked Emile the most was that Keiko's tail was caked with blood. He remembered that the one way to end a cat Kirby was to bite it's tail so hard, it...it...  
>At first, Emile had assumed the figure had done it, but when he looked closely, he noticed a splotch of blood near Keiko's mouth. "She...she was trying to commit suicide!" Emile whispered. The arguing voice spoke again, and this time, it caught Emile's attention. "Do...do you still love him...after what he did to you...?" it said. Keiko answered, her voice full of anguish. "I...I still do...I always have with...all my heart, more than anything..." Emile began to tear up. He didn't want to face Keiko after he had heartbroken her so. But he didn't want to see her die either...<p>

Emile didn't know what to do. He didn't know why, but he ran down there. Keiko gasped, and the arguing voice, which was a cat, jumped backward screeching. "Emile?" Keiko said. "Keiko...don't do it. I...I'm not the one for you.." Emile said sadly. "Emile, before I do this...I want you to know I loved you more than anything...tell Sakura to take good care of you." She said. "No!"  
>Emile turned around. He couldn't bear to watch.<p>

Catherine had been trying to convince Keiko not to commit suicide. She had told Keiko things could only get better. But Keiko wouldn't listen. Now, as she braced herself for the spatter of blood on her fur, time seemed to go in slow motion. Catherine looked over at Emile. "So. THAT'S Emile." She thought. Keiko seemed heartbroken so she couldn't feel any other emotion. She had always had to struggle with suicidal impulses, but this had just come to the end. "I cannot go on." She thought. Keiko looked at her tail. It was pure white, like the stars. And yet, why could she not imagine it covered in her own blood, as her life trickled away? "I...I don't...I don't think things will get better. I think things will just get WORSE AND WORSE AND WORSE!" Without realizing it, Keiko had said the last part aloud. Catherine gave her a funny look for a second and then stiffened and turned back around. Emile was still staring -no, gazing?- at Keiko though. At that point she felt her heart sink. She wanted to...to die. She hated the way Sakura and Emile seemed to mock her every. Single. Day. She hated being alone all the time. She wanted to end it all. She hated herself most of all. She felt great hatred toward anything that had gotten in her way during her life, especially Sakura. "Sakura.." She spat. She caught Emile flinching. "He. Never. Loved. Me. At all. I should have known. All he cares about is...is...is..." Keiko couldn't stand it anymore. Her emotions exploded into a whirlwind of hatred and love and everything that was her life as she bit her tail. Blood came up on both sides. She didn't care. She loved the way it burned. She wanted to die a slow, painful death. But before she did die, something hit her hard in the back. "DON'T DO IT!"

Keiko stopped in shock. She whirled around to see which of the two witnesses it was. When she turned around, she saw Catherine. Catherine was hunched over in the corner, muttering something ominously in Japanese. But the very, very, first thing she saw was her very own reflection in Emile's glasses. Keiko nearly fell backwards. But (OH MY FUCKING GOD GUYS CUE SAD MUSIC D:) Emile gently picked up her tail and began to stroke it. "Keiko, please don't kill yourself..." he began. "I know your pain. You were destined to be in this world, and so was I. Our powers combined made love for each of us indestructible. Then this all happened..."  
>Keiko was about to start bawling. But Emile continued. "Keiko...if you want...I'll come back to you."<br>Keiko felt dizzy. Somehow, she could tell Emile was hesitating. She could tell he was unhappy.

Keiko looked at Emile long and hard. She realized then how much she really loved him. She realized how if he died, then she would truly be dead. She realized that no matter what, they would always love each other. And it was then, that she realized he was telling the truth all along. He didn't really love Sakura. He loved her, and no one else.

Emile stood there, waiting for Keiko to yell at him again. But she didn't. She stood there, looking at him. Her beautiful purple eyes were dilated. (people's eyes dilate when they see someone they love!) A red blush soon spread across her face. Emile couldn't stand it any longer. He had to tell her how he really felt.

Emile summoned all his courage. He knew that this moment and this moment alone would make or break his love life. Keiko had given him her heart. And now he had to return the favor. Emile had always loved Keiko. From the moment he first saw her looking, dreaming at him, (Hyadain? :D) he had been crazy about her. Sakura was different. She and Emile never seemed in love at all. And Emile STILL loved Keiko, even when he was with Sakura. So, being the brave little Kirby that he is, Emile said the words loud and clear. Even Catherine, who was insane (in the literal sense of the word) could perceive the words as clearly as Emile articulated them:  
>"Keiko...you are the love of my life. I have always loved you and you only. If you thought otherwise, you were wrong. And, I've been crazy about you since I first met you." Emile gave Keiko a small smile. Keiko turned red and looked away. Emile began to get closer to her face...<p>

Keiko was blushing so much it HURT. She looked at Emile. Her dream. Her desire. And she kissed him.

Emile was stunned. He looked at Keiko. Keiko looked at him. Emile didn't know what to do until... AHA! "I've got it!" He thought. "This...this is where I show her how much I love her."

Catherine was in the corner, watching. She was having a negative reaction to being left out. (Sims 3 ref?) But what she saw next was the most uplifting thing she had seen in three months.

"Keiko."  
>"Yes?"<br>"May I ask you a very important question?"  
>"O-of course."<br>"...Keiko, will you marry me?"

THE END

NOTE: I have no clue what's gonna happen next, since Emile isn't even mine lol. SOOOO, I'll wait and see. ;)

NOTE: VISTA SUCKS

KTHX. 


End file.
